Always
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: This is a short story leading up to the end of Chapter 293; what happpened during the first two fights. Rated T because of one swear word.


**Author's Note: Okay, I had to type something after reading Chapter 293! This is what happens when the new Fairy Tail group decides on who should go in for the tag team battle. I hope you enjoy this one shot!**

**P.S. This will be told in Natsu's point of view only.**

**P.P.S. I will continue this if enough people like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Lucy wouldn't be in the infirmary right now.**

* * *

_Always_

After checking up on Lucy, I headed over to the meeting room for our guild. We had already decided on who was going to be on the new team; now, we're going to decide who will fight in the tag team battle.

"It all depends on who is going to fight for Sabertooth," Erza said in her business-like voice. Gray nodded his head, agreeing with Erza. Gajeel just sat in the farthest seat, away from the middle of the table.

"I don't care who is fighting for them!" I said, startling both Erza and Gray. Even Gajeel was somewhat interested in what I was going to say. "They hurt Lucy; for that, they're going to pay!" I could feel my anger rising up again as I remember what that bitch Minerva did to Lucy. Even though the match ended, she kept attacking Lucy, though she couldn't defend herself and she had already lost.

"Oi, HotHead!" I heard Gray call. "You're going to melt the floor if you don't calm down!" As much as I hated it, I released my anger. Not caring about the interference, Erza continued on.

"As I was saying before I was rudely _interrupted_," Erza said, glaring daggers at me. I squirmed under her stare. _Okay, maybe she did care…_

"We need to compare ourselves to each member from Sabertooth," she finished. She looked at Gray. "You will have to fight their Make Magic member (A/N: I can't remember his name… DX)." She moved on to herself. "I myself will fight Minerva." I jumped up so fast the table and my chair fell over.

"No. I want to fight Minerva," I said fiercely. Erza looked at me with confusion. "I want to beat her up until she is unrecognizable."

Understanding filled her eyes after I said that. "Natsu, I understand how you feel, but you need to fight one of the Dragonslayers," Erza said calmly. I sighed. She was right. I can't fight Minerva. I know I can leave it up to Erza. Lucy's like a sister to her; Erza won't let Minerva get away with this.

"So which of their Dragonslayers do you want to fight?" Erza asked me. I already made my decision on who I wanted to fight two nights ago.

"Sting," I stated with no hesitation. She took note of this on a piece of paper- wait, where did she get that?

Gray, always the one to question Erza, inquired, "Where did you get that piece of paper and pen from?"

Erza looked at him sternly. "Are you questioning my orders, Gray?"

Gray gulped before saying, "N-no, of c-course not, Erza!" Erza nodded approving what he had said. She then looked at Gajeel and said, "So I guess that leaves Rogue for you, Gajeel." I noticed he stiffened up at that name.

He relaxed quickly hoping no one had noticed what he did, and said, "Yeah, whatever."

Gramps came in afterwards. "Hey brats, have you decided on who's going to fight?"

"Master, who is fighting for Sabertooth?" Erza asked. Gramps said nothing as he headed towards the window and pointed to something outside of it. Looking to the battlefield, I saw Rogue and Sting walking out to it.

"I guess it's us first, Metal Head," I said, looking over to Gajeel. "I'm all fired up!"

"Will Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox please report to the battlefield?" the announcers proclaimed. Gajeel and I looked at each other once, and then ran out of the meeting room. Glancing back, I saw Erza, Gray, and Gramps head over to the seating area to watch.

We reached the battlefield quickly. Looking forward I saw Sabertooth's Dragonslayers already waiting for us.

_Just like I said Luce, I'll always avenge you._

_Always._

* * *

**Author's Note: I tried to follow the manga as close as possible, but I epically failed. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because after reading it, an idea popped into my head, then the brain juices started to flow, and then… well, this story came into being!**

**Please review, because I would like to hear about what you think!**


End file.
